1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch device and a method for detecting an actuation of a switch device.
2. Background Information
Many pushbutton switches, used for example on the instrument panels in vehicles, are equipped with analog sensors for detecting positions. An exemplary pushbutton switch from the prior art has four buttons, each of which has a separate sensor system comprised of a magnet and an analog sensor. When a button is actuated, the magnet is moved closer to the sensor, wherein the magnetic field in the sensor becomes stronger. An un-actuated button acts on the sensor with a weak magnetic field.
DE 86 08 400 U1 discloses an electric switch having two spring supported switch buttons on a switch housing, each of which can be pushed via a tappet on a rocker arm of a rocker switch of a switch guard.